Tragedy Befalls Us All
by Grey Fox Ninja
Summary: Fox thought his life was perfect. He had a family that loved and cared for him and a girlfriend that loved him like no other. But when Foxes family is murdered and his girlfriend cheats on him will he be able to keep going in his life? Will he ever love again? will he meet a girl that'll help him mend his broken heart? (Rated T for Underage Drinking, Self-Harm and suggestive theme)
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy Befalls Us All But None Is Worse Than Heartbreak**

Timothy Fox Greyson had just gotten out of jail for killing his parents murderer. The judge and the jury both agreed on the evidence that he was guilty, but also agreed the man would have gotten death penalty anyway, and that Fox simply avenged his parents. Fox was a fairly good looking guy he had thick brown hair and brown eyes, he was around 6' 2", and was muscled quite. Fox had a heart shaped box of chocolates in his left hand, it wasn't little either it was a pretty good size box with about 50 different chocolates. He knew Toni would love it. Toni Grace the name made his heart thud it had been three months since he had seen her and he was eager to be with her again. The bus dropped Fox off by school and he started walking there it was only a few blocks, as be walked his mind began to wander to thoughts of Toni. She was a short african american girl but that didn't matter to Fox as she was perfect size for him(Probably not anymore) and he loved black girls anyway, she had black hair that was really poofy (Fox loved her hair poofy but she didn't) if she didn't do it, brown eyes that were very easy to get lost in, a smile that made his knees weak, even though Fox didn't care how she looked she was still absolutely stunning her body was perfect in every shape, way, and form. Her face had the cutest shape to it and everytime she smiled at him he got the urge to kiss her. He had met her about a week or 2 after school started and they had started talking and becoming friends, then he remembered how she just out of the blue told him he was her husband, now back then Fox was oblivious and at the same time wasn't into Toni like that. But the next day Toni came in wearing makeup and Fox had never seen a girl look so pretty before no more than pretty she was beautiful. After that Fox began to notice how pretty she was without make up and how her smile made his heart pound like it was trying to escape his chest. When ever she hugged him Fox had trouble letting go and couldn't help but notice she didn't wear perfume or at least not a lot but still smelled beautiful. Now he knew it was kinda freaky to smell people and he never did it on purpose he just hugged her so often that he just noticed her scent.

He arrived at the side door the freshmen walked in he was a lot bigger now then the last time he'd walked through not just height wise but muscle wise being in jail gave him nothing to do but work out. He didn't look freakishly muscular but he was buffer and toned more and he could easily bench 450. Once inside he walked to his locker his friends not noticing him yet but he didn't mind he wanted to surprise Toni when he reached where their lockers were he saw something that made his heart shatter... Toni was pushed up against the lockers and was making out with a boy he didn't know. His hand with chocolates crushed the box in his fist he walked over and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and threw him away from Toni.

Toni POV

I was standing there making out with my boyfriend michael by my locker, when he suddenly got pulled away from me, at first I thought caught us again but when I opened my eyes I didn't see I saw... Fox. My heart stopped and my breath hitched he looked a lot better than before and that's saying something he had always looked good with his thick brown hair and deep brown eyes he was always in fairly good shape now he was even more muscular. I remembered how I had a crush on him and it started to turn into something more, how his hugs made all my problems melt away he never realized how important it was to me. I remember when we had a substitute teacher in one class and he had wrapped his arms around my waist while we were sitting and whispered I love you Angel and kissed my neck, it had been beautiful. I remember the day when he said he loved me for me and that he would never leave me. Now I was worried he looked me in the eyes and what I saw scared me his eyes were full of pain, rage, and betrayal. He looked at me and said one thing

"Why"

Fox POV

I couldn't take this my heart was broken by this girl I thought loved me. What a fucking joke, she was in it for herself the whole fucking time. _"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen" _the voice in his head said. He looked at Toni and asked one thing.

"Why."

"You were gone for 3 months I thought you left me." She said in a very small voice. Now that pissed Fox off.

"LEFT YOU? I fucking loved you why would I leave you?" Fox asked

"I.. I don't know." She said not looking him in the eyes. Fox looked at michael who was glaring at him. Fox wasn't about to take any shit from this guy.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Fox said

"Just some cock-blocking bastard interrupting my personal time with my Girlfriend." He said

"So I wait for over 7 months to get you and you don't even attempt to go out with me even though you said you loved me. how long did it take him a day, a week?" Fox asked Toni

Toni's POV

I heard Foxes question but didn't acknowledge him. Why did I go with michael? I thought I loved him but Fox had waited 7 months patiently and micheal only waited a month before he threatened to leave me. Fox had thoughts about leaving me but could never do it he really loved me and I broke his heart. His eyes that used to be so mesmerizing and full of happiness and mirth were now empty of any emotion that wasn't pain,rage, or betrayal.

I looked anywhere but him and saw the crushed box of chocolates. I realized they had been for me Fox still cared even after 3 months of being away, he still cared about me. I couldn't look him in his eyes it made me feel to guilty.

Foxes POV

Instead of Toni giving an answer to his question she just stood there looking everywhere but him and now a small crowd had gathered he could see his friends in the crowd. They knew it was serious but they didn't even dare to step in. Michael decided to answer Foxes question.

"Took you 7 months to not go anywhere HAHAHAHAHAHA took me 1 month." He said laughing obnoxiously.

"So all the time I waited, Toni. All that fucking bullshit about loving me. HA! That's all it was, wasn't it? Just bullshit lies." Fox said standing closer to Toni.

"And here I am since I met you thinking you were different but I guess you're just the same as the rest of these fucking whores." Fox said and Toni cocked her hand back and slapped him so hard that she left a big red mark on his face.

Toni's POV

She didn't know why she slapped him it wasn't smart but she wasn't about to stand there and let him call her a whore. _"He really loved you and you thought he was gonna break your heart." _She thought to herself.

Foxes POV

The slap hurt Foxes heart more then his face, she really hadn't cared about what they had or his feeling just about her own.

"Damn got bitched slapped by my Girlfriend huh motherfucker." Michael said. Fox clenched his fist. He had had enough of this cocky bastard thinking he was running shit Fox was gonna show the bastard why he shouldn't piss him off. Fox spun around quickly grabbed michael's neck and slammed him against the lockers then put his forearm under his chin and held him off the ground.

"Listen here you little bitch. The last person to take something I loved away from me didn't turn out to good cause now he's rotting in a fucking hole." Fox said in a deadly cold and scary voice, Fox usually didn't brag about killing his parents murder but now he wanted this kid scared he wanted this kid so scared that he wouldn't even look in Foxes direction.

"Ha you're mad cause she ain't want you, ain't no girl ever want you like that." Michael said with a smirk. Fox got pissed this kid was on deep shit. Fox had had plenty of offers from girls here before he went to jail and he always told then he couldn't cause he was waiting for Toni. _"Now look where waiting fucking got you" _Fox thought. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into michael's face. He let micheal off the locker and got in a fighting stance.

"You sure you wanna do this I don't wanna kick your ass in front of your crush." Michael mocked but Fox said nothing. Michael got angry and threw a punch a Foxes head, Fox caught the punch and used Michaels momentum to flip him over onto his back. Fox then started to go mma and began beating the shit out of Michael's face. Fox started to lose it he was angry he had lost everything to live for in a couple of months. His parents, his siblings, and now Toni when would he get a fucking break. All Fox knew now was that shit was gonna change. Fox got up and stepped back blood dripping from his knuckles. Michael got up his face a bloody pulp, Fox smirked when he heard Toni gasp behind him.

"How about we get a little more serious and you stand up quicker." Fox said taking his jacket off and tossing it away he wouldn't need it. Michael got angry and threw a punch at Foxes stomach, he caught the punch and twisted Michael's arm behind him holding it fully extend and pushing him against the lockers.

"Now I want you to leave me alone." Fox said in a neutral tone everyone could hear. "Or I will kill you." He tone was so serious everyone paled but Michael being an idiot couldn't shut up.

"You think I'm scared of little bitches like you I'm not I don't take orders from you." Michael said smug.

"Wrong answer." Fox said confusing everyone. Then Fox brought up his elbow and slammed it into Micheals elbow. There was a loud snap, crack, and scream from Michael as his elbow reversed direction. Fox then picked Micheal up by his neck 1 handed and slammed his elbow into Michael's jaw knocking him out instantly. Fox dropped Michael in the middle of the floor.

"Anyone else." Fox said. No one stepped forward. He walked over to Tony his shoulders slumped his head low. He had lost her, he should've known it would happen but he had hope, faith that she was different, that she really loved him like she said but in the end it always happens god always has to screw his life up. It's a known fact that every good thing Fox has gets taken one way or another.

"Toni I loved you I thought you loved me I thought we had a future, a connection you always talked about marriage and kids. Does this mean everything you said was a Lie? Did you even really love me?" Fox asked

Toni's POV

When Fox asked that question she looked up into his eyes. What she saw scared her more then when he was angry. They were empty hollow no emotions just pain. It made Toni feel guilty, he truly loved her he always told her.

"Yeah they were all a lie. I never really loved you." Toni said heartlessly. _"Wait what did you just say." _Toni asked herself

Foxes POV

"Yeah they were all a lie. I never really loved you." When Toni said those words Fox felt his heart shatter. All this fucking time he loved her and she's gonna go and get someone else. Heartless bitch just like the rest of them. Fox turned around and walked back to the doors, fuck school all it had ever done was teach him shit he didn't use and help him meet Toni and all the other bitches that broke his heart. He walked outside and put his headphones in and put on the fire by papa roach

**Fire by Papa Roach **

**Die a little everyday**

**Break the silence when you say**

**You don't love me anymore**

**In my face you slam the door**

**Making up making out**

**Falling in and falling out**

**When you kiss me like a stranger**

**That is when we are in danger**

**Fly around the fire**

**In and out of desire**

**I gotta love you, I gotta have you**

**Don't want to let you down again**

**When I kiss you like a lover**

**That is when we discover**

**We are burning in the fire**

**This love will never tire**

**When I tell you that I need you**

**Please believe that I won't leave you**

**You're a diamond I'm a heart**

**Living in this house of cards**

**Fly around the fire**

**In and out of desire**

**I gotta love you, I gotta have you**

**Don't wanna let you down again**

**I gotta love you, I gotta have you**

**Don't wanna let you down again**

**Fly around the fire**

**In and out of desire**

**I gotta love you, I gotta have you**

**Don't want to let you down**

Fox was at the bus stop he hopped on the bus and rode it back to his town. He put on another song.

**Burn by Papa Roach**

**I didn't know you were a fake**

**Every lie straight to my face**

**So blind I could not see**

**Right behind my back you stabbed me**

**Should've know you were a bitch**

**Shut up you're making me sick**

**Little man you're nothing like me**

**Lying cheating so deceiving**

**I trusted you broke me down**

**And you screwed me over**

**Don't try to deny it **

**You cannot hide it **

**I'll be ignited**

**When I get to watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**You're gonna get what you deserve**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**You turn me inside out**

**My world is upside down**

**You're not hurt are you happy now**

**Looking over your shoulder fucking me over**

**I trusted you sold me out**

**This is far from over**

**Don't try to deny it**

**You cannot hide it**

**I'll be ignited**

**When I get to watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**Burn **

**I wanna watch you burn**

**You're gonna get what you deserve**

**You'll never learn**

**Yah**

**Your time has come now **

**Its your turn**

**I'll watch you burn**

**Burn Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**You're gonna get what you deserve**

**You'll never learn**

**Yah**

**Your time has come now**

**Its your turn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

**Burn Burn**

**I wanna watch you burn**

He still wasn't home so he played another song

**You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi**

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**Darling, you give love a bad name...**

**An angel's smile is what you sell**

**You promise me heaven, then put me through hell**

**Chains of love got a hold on me**

**When passion's a prison, you can't break free**

**Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun (yeah)**

**Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

**[Chorus:]**

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**I play my part**

**And you play your game**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**You give love a bad name**

**You give love a bad name**

**Paint your smile on your lips**

**Blood red nails on your fingertips**

**A school boy's dream, you act so shy**

**Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

**Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun**

**Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run**

**No one can save me**

**The damage is done**

**[Chorus:]**

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**I play my part**

**And you play your game**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**You give love... ah!**

**Oh!**

**[Chorus:]**

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name**

**I play my part**

**And you play your game**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**I play my part**

**And you play your game**

**You give love a bad name (bad name)**

**(Whoa) You give love**

**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**

**(Whoa) You give love**

**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**

**(Whoa) You give love**

**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**

**(Whoa) You give love**

**(Whoa) You give love (bad name)**

Fox got to his town got off the bus and walked to his house. Once inside he grabbed a bottle of tequila and popped the cap off and started to chug it, he got halfway through before he needed to take a breath. Fox had experienced heartbreak a couple times but none could compare to this one. This one had led him on played with him made him believe he was her one and only the person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. All a joke, a lie but why did it have to be me and not David or Dontaz. _"Because your the easiest to trick your heart loves to quickly and tries to blind itself to the obvious betrayal." _The voice said.

"Shut up." Fox mumbled and took another swig of tequila. He got up to go cut a piece of cake he took a knife outta the drawer but it slipped and cut the palm of his hand. Fox expected pain but no he felt something different it felt like release, like all the built up pain and sadness just came out.

He looked at his bloody palm and at his blood and reflection on the knife. He saw a boy with brown hair that was all over the place, brown eyes full of pain and anger. He made another cut on his forearm and watched the blood drip into the sink. But as he watched he felt guilty what would his parents think if they were here. _"Their not here so stop worrying about them." _The voice said.

"It doesn't matter where they are I should still try to be the person I was before." Fox mumbled in reply to the voice

_"Maybe now is a good time to change maybe become a completely different individual."_ The voice said.

"What do you mean? I still wanna try and get Toni back I.. I love her and I know for sure I do." He replied to the voice.

_"Screw Toni did she wait for you? Did she ever really care about you? Why not find someone new?" _It asked

"Why keep searching if I already found what I'm looking for?" Fox asked

_"Because what you found wasn't real it was your imagination, every piece of love you thought she gave you a lie nothing more nothing less." _The voice said and Fox hated to admit it but the voice was right. Toni had played him like an instrument and he was too blinded by his love to see it. As he watched his blood drop into the sink making little noises like rain drops he began to wonder how did he really feel about Toni? _Drip drip drip, _was the sound his blood made dripping into the sink as he thought over his feelings. He loved her it was pretty clear to him that he loved her, he cared deeply for her enough to put her needs before his own, he trusted her enough to tell her his darkest secret, he thought she was everything his life now revolved around her. But that wasn't all he felt there were feelings he had that are difficult to describe with words.

As he watched the blood pool in the sink a little he grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to the wound. Then he grabbed his tequila bottle and a bottle of vodka and went upstairs to his room. He grabbed some bandages from the bathroom and wrapped his arm in them then he grabbed ice to help stop the bleeding. He knew he was gonna have a scar on his forearm and his hand but he didn't care he had no one to look good for or act nice to. Fox grabbed the tequila bottle and continued to sip it till it was empty, then he opened the vodka and downs the whole bottle in 7 gulps. Fox felt to woozy to get up or go anywhere he laid there drifting off to sleep and as he drifted off he remember what his friends told him about Toni. Be careful she plays a lot, you know Toni a dummy right, you heard how Toni had sex with Jaron all these things people said and he never listened never cared because his feelings blinded him. Now he wasn't now his eyes were open and he could see just how much of what these people said was true. Toni did play a lot that was true but she was no dummy she was smart and he wasn't gonna let people talk shit like that about her, he knew her and Jaron had gotten it on and while it made him jealous cause he had to see the fucker in his physics class everyday he knew it wasn't his business. Fox finished of the bottle of vodka the burn of the alcohol down his throat distracted him from his sadness and pain.

He couldn't handle this life he just couldn't he had absolutely no reason to continue life. He decided to slit his wrists and bleed out in the bathtub. But maybe a suicide letter first would be better he decided to text one of his best friends Percy Jackson have him read it to the rest of his friends. Fox grabbed his iPod and opened up the messenger app and began typing the letter.

**Hey guys **

**If you're reading this then I'm probably dead already I just wanted to tell you all that my time hanging with you guys was some of the greatest times of my life and I will never forget any of you. Percy you're my brother i never had you were always there when I needed you you helped me build myself up when I was in shit and you were my bro. Nico i'll never forget the times we talked how I said I was Cupid I never did hook you up. Thalia you were my best friend in class we would sit there laughing and telling jokes making everyone laugh and those times are some good ones. **

**Annabeth you came to me for help and advice and my only regret is I could never give you what you needed. I was giving you advice from what works for me but your a different person and I shoulda realized that unfortunately I am realizing it too late. Bianca we never really got close even tho I called you a sister we didn't talk a lot even tho u were fun to hang with even if you were really quite in the beginning. **

**Toni I... I'm not gonna lie it hurt me really bad to think that u never loved me the feeling I have for u will probably never go away. I can't live without u or my family without either I have no reason to live. Toni when I got put in jail my motivation was you all I could think of was getting out and seeing u I forgot I had a phone call otherwise I would've used it to call you and tell u where I was. No one came to visit cuz I had no one left my family's dead and I'm gonna be joining them tonight I love u Angel and all u of u guys will remain with me forever. **

**Goodbye guys **

**Sincerely Fox Greyson **

**12/18/13 8:36 pm **

Fox sent the message as soon as he was done typing it, he got up and grabbed his pocket knife. He placed the blade over his wrist ready to cut them and end it all... When his iPod dinged a notification he put down the knife and picked up the iPod. On the screen were the words " u serious" Fox replied with "deadass send it to everyone mentioned in the letter." and Fox put it down and it dinged several times. He looked at it and on it were messages from Percy, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca. Only one person that didn't text and it was the one he wanted the most. He didn't read the message instead he cut his wrist and watched the blood flow out a lot more then before the bathtub had a good pool already he decided to play a little music for this event he grabbed his iPod and put on bleeding out by imagine dragons

**Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**

**I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin**

**And I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes**

**And I take it in**

**I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you.**

**When the day has come**

**That I've lost my way around**

**And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground**

**When the sky turns gray**

**And everything is screaming**

**I will reach inside**

**Just to find my heart is beating**

**Oh, you tell me to hold on**

**Oh, you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was right is wrong**

'**Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is to bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin**

**And I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes**

**And I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

**When the hour is nigh**

**And hopelessness is sinking in**

**And the wolves all cry**

**To fill the night with hollering**

**When your eyes are red**

**And emptiness is all you know**

**With the darkness fed**

**I will be your scarecrow**

**You tell me to hold on**

**Oh you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was right is wrong**

'**Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is to bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin**

**And I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes**

**And I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you.**

**I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

**I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

**I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

**I'm bleeding out for you**

'**Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is to bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin**

**And I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes**

**And I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you.**

He began to feel dizzy from blood loss and passed out.

Percy's POV

When Fox sent Percy that text he didn't believe it till Fox sent a second one back to him saying he was serious Percy texted everyone whose name was in the letter telling them it was important they stop Fox and called 911 to go get him. Everybody said ok except Toni who said stop playin, me and Micheal are "busy" when Evan saw that text and the quotations he felt angry here Fox was dying because of her and shes fucking Michael who treats her like shit. Fox always said he would lose anything good he got he said nice guys finish last we end up losing everything and for him that was true Foxes family dies and Toni dumps him while saying she never loved him.

"911 operator how may I help you?"

"Yes I'd like to report a possible suicide you need to get an ambulance over there right away." Percy said

"All Right and what's the address sir?"

"The address is..."

"Thank you we're sending an ambulance now." Said the operator and hung up Percy hopped in his car and rode it to Foxes house once he got there he saw an ambulance pulling a bloody Fox out of his house. He rushed over and saw Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca were already there getting in the ambulance. Percy hopped in to and they drove to the hospital.

Toni's POV

She couldn't believe Fox would go as low as to say he was committing suicide just for attention I mean I'm kinda "busy" with micheal right now. Besides he hates me now anyway why would he want my attention.

"Baby come back to bed don't keep me waiting." Micheal called. Toni had to admit she liked michael but probably should have waited for Fox. I mean Fox was gentle he always tried to make her happy always told her how he would never take her for granted. Now she was stuck with Michael he had been her first in 6 months and hadn't been gentle at all he just thrust in and it hurt really bad. She missed Fox, he always was sweet and gentle even if he was dirty he still tried to make her happy. God I miss him.

"BABE ARE YOU GOING TO COME BACK TO BED OR WILL I HAVE TO DRAG YOU!" Michael shouted. Michael has never yelled at her before Toni wasn't gonna take that shit.

"Who do you think your talking to?!" Toni yelled back.

"I'm talking to my bitch. Now are you going to come back to bed?" Michael said slightly angry.

"Not if your gonna treat me like this." Toni said. SWACK! Toni realed back from the slap michael had just given her. She couldn't believe it he never hit her, never.

"Are you coming back to bed now bitch." Michael said threatening to hit her again.

"No I'm leaving." Toni said and went to get her clothes. Michael stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"One way or another I'm getting some tonight the choice of if its the easy way or the hard way is yours." Michael said his eyes narrowing. Toni kneed him straight in his crotch and grabbed her clothes and began putting them on.

"Goodbye forever Michael we're through." Toni said and spat on him then walked out and went to her twins house.

Nico's POV

We were all in the ambulance me, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca. I was watching the vitals on the heartbeat monitor, the beats were irregular and out of sync which could be fatal. He also lost a lot of blood and was in a coma the doctors weren't able to give him blood in the hospital for some reason. They gave him parts of blood to speed up red blood cell production. We were all sitting around him he was one of our best friends, we weren't about to leave him in his time of need like Toni did. Toni Grace the name pissed me off she had hurt his brother she was the reason he did this and it made him angry and what was Foxes crime, he loved her that was his only crime was he loved her. He never shut up about her and I'm not gonna lie I was a little jealous that he found someone that made him so happy. Now all I could think of is what Fox would do when he woke up.

Fox POV

_Dream/ flashback _

_Fox was chained to the wall. His hands were in shackles which connected to chain which were drilled into the wall. He struggled to break the chains or pull them out of the wall, he couldn't he wasn't strong enough. His family was tied up in front of him, his father, his mother, his little sisters, his little brother. _

_"Pick which one you want to die first." The man said he stood over his family with a gun aimed at their heads. _

_"YOU SICK BASTARD YOU THINK I'LL PICK." Fox shouted and spat on the man. The man wiped the spit off. _

_"Dad it is then." The man said pointing the gun at Foxes dad and pulled the trigger. _

_"NO DAD NO, YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" Fox screamed struggling again to break his chains that strained to keep him back but neither Fox or the man notices. _

_"You want to make the next choice?" The man asked_

_"Screw you, you bastard." Fox said with venom. This man was going to die as soon as Fox got free. _

_"Guess moms next than." The man said. The man pulled the trigger a bullet flew through his mother's head killing her instantly. _

_"NO MOM NO GOD DAMN IT I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU YOU BASTARD." Fox screamed. The man placed a finger to his lips. _

_"Now now calm down it'll be over soon I promise after all only 3 family members left." The man said _

_"What's your name?" Fox asked attempting to stall the man._

_"My name is Luke, Luke Castellan." Luke said _

_"I hope you find mercy because you're sure as hell not getting it from me Luke." Fox said his voice deadly cold and venomous. This caused Luke to laugh. _

_"You talk like you'll be able to escape. After I'm done I'm leaving who knows who long it is before you're found." Luke said. Fox hated to admit it but Luke was right he'd probably escape before Fox could. _

_"I'll catch you one day if not today some other time, I swear on my life." Fox said coldly and quietly. Luke didn't say anything but instead pointed the gun at his sisters head and pulled the trigger. _

_"NO GODDAMN IT NO I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR." Fox screamed and Luke didn't listen but instead quickly dispatched the other two children._

_"NO YOU BASTARD... You bastard." Fox said beginning to cry._

_"Why me? Why not someone else?" Fox said crying. The chains that neither men noticed were almost broken out of the wall just one more strong tug. But Fox had no reason to fight left he had lost everything except..._

_"Guess who's next, that's right your own little Grace." Luke said. Foxes eyes shot open his anger increased and he went into a rage his vision was red and it looked like he was seeing through a tube. He tugged on the chains and the ripped out of the wall. Fox lunged at Luke who hadn't moved as he was in shock. Fox slammed into Luke's midsection and put a knee on both of Luke's arm so he couldn't move then unleashed hell on his face. Fox punched and punched slapped, hit, smash. Fox did every possible attack on his face you could possibly do then pulled out a knife from his back pocket. _

_"This is for my father." And Fox made a deep cut in Luke's left forearm. Luke squirmed in pain trying to escape from Fox but he couldn't Fox was angry and he was always stronger angry. Fox made another cut. _

_"That was for my mother." Fox said as he twisted the blade in Luke's arm. Luke screamed in pain and squirmed to get away again but still couldn't escape. Fox punched Luke in the face to get him to stop. It worked Luke was dazed from the punch and blood loss from he bruised and beat up face and cuts on his arm. Fox made another cut on Luke's right forearm. _

_"That's for my sister she was only 12." Fox growled and twisted the blade. Luke screamed again but didn't squirm this time as he understood trying to escape was impossible. Fox then made another cut in his right forearm and twisted the blade. _

_"That's for my other sister she was only 10 you bastard." Fox spat on Luke's face as he withered in pain. Fox then made a huge cut across Luke's chest. _

_"That's for my little brother he was only 7." Fox said coldly and pushed the knife in deep. Fox the made 2 cuts the went from Luke's eyebrows over past his eyes and down to like mid way in his cheek (kinda like the lines on the guys face in the crow movies.)._

_"One of those is for all the pain you caused me, the other is to even think you could lay a hand on Toni." Fox said coldly he then stood up and grabbed Luke's gun he pointed it at Luke's . head. _

_"This is for all the other crimes that you've committed causing people pain." Fox was about to pull the trigger when Luke asked a question. _

_"What are you?" This caused Fox to smirk _

_"I am The Angel Of Judgement, I am Judge Jury and Executioner. Your day before the court has arrived." Fox said and pulled the trigger a bullet tore through Luke's head killing him instantly. Fox looked at the gun in his hand before placing the barrel against his temple his eyes. He pulled the trigger….. click. His eyes shot open and he pulled the trigger again click, and again click. It was empty, Fox fell to his knees and began crying he was stuck in a world with nothing to live for. "You got Toni still. Don't give up just yet." His subconscious said. Then everything faded to black. _

Percy's POV

We all sat around Foxes bed. It had been 3 days since Fox had first come to the hospital. Toni still hadn't come to visit dumb bitch what did Fox ever see in her. Suddenly Fox started to thrash around in the bed his heartbeat increasing.

"NURSE!" I yelled. Fox continued to thrash around till he sat up his eyes wide open but they weren't brown they were black. The entire eye was black pupil,irises, the whites everything completely black. Fox jumped out of the bed and ripped the IV out of his arm. He proceeded to run towards the rooms door in nothing but jeans.

"FOX STOP RIGHT THERE." I yelled at him trying to get him to his senses. It didn't work, Nico stepped in Foxes way to stop him but Foxes 6' 2" form towered over Nico's 5' 6" form. Fox batted Nico aside and dashed out into the hall and ran for the exit door.

"Ohhhh next time you guys are jumping in the way not me." Nico groaned from on the floor. I snicked at this god Nico didn't think things through. Suddenly we heard a lot of noise and commotion down the hall Fox had run. We ran down the hall and saw Fox surrounded by 6 security guards.

"Now sir I think its time to go quietly back to your room ok?" The lead guard said. But they couldn't talk Fox down even i could see that Fox was feral right now and needed some tranquilizers or something. One of the guards stepped forward to help take him back to his room. That was obviously a mistake Fox seemed to take it as a sign of aggression and stepped back looking ready to attack anyone that came close to him. The guard behind Fox grabbed his shoulder. Fox flipped out elbowed the guard in his chest a cracking sound could be heard as the guards chest concaved, Fox grabbed the hunched over guard and slammed his knee into the guards face knocking him out. Fox tossed the guard aside and the other guards tried to catch him Fox slammed his fist into the lead guards face knocking him out and caught a punch from the second guard crushing his hand, a third guard attacked Fox with a nightstick. Fox caught the night stick one handed and crushed it turning it into splinters.

Fox let go of the second guard and punched the third guard in his stomach causing him to hunch over Fox grabbed the back of his shirt and rammed the guards head into the receptionists desk knocking out the guard and perhaps causing a coma. There were 3 guards left as Fox had knocked out the other 3. The one guard wasn't much of a problem as his hand was crushed but the other 2 would be. One of the guards came rushing towards Fox, Fox blocked a punch and sweeped the guards legs out from under him and began to unleash hell on the guards face his primal instincts taking over. The other guard grabbed a tranquilizer needle and rushed over and stuck it into Foxes arm injecting it into him. Fox stopped punching the guard and stood up blood on his knuckles and his breath heavy and rumbling kinda like an animal when it finishes chasing its prey. Fox ran at the other 2 guards the healthy guard he attacked first ramming his knee into the guards stomach then hitting him with an uppercut. The guard normally woulda been knocked out but the sedative was kicking and affecting his ability to fight. The guard got up and punched Fox in the face causing him to stumble back and hit the receptionist's desk. Fox was dazed Percy could see this as Fox seemed to have trouble standing. Then as the guard came close Fox jumped up and grabbed the guards head slamming it against the desk knocking him out instantly. Percy's eyes widened Fox pretended to be injured so the guard would come close a tactic animal in the wild sometimes use to lure prey into attacks.

The injured guard was afraid he pulled out his stun gun and pointed it at Fox who was slowly approaching. As Fox was about 10 feet away the guard fired.

"NOOO" Thalia said. Percy knew the stun gun wouldn't kill him but it would hurt. He watched as Fox caught the wires of the stun gun just before the plates hit his chest. He yanked it and instead of the stun gun flying out of the guards hands the charge came out of the stun gun. The guard loaded a new charge and fired this time Fox wasn't fast enough and the charge hit his chest, he dropped to the ground and began convulsing the injured guard started to walk towards Fox still charging him full of electricity. When the guard was close he stuck another sedative into Foxes arm this one knocking him out. The guard then picked Fox up over his shoulder and put him on a gurney the nurses took him back to his room.

Foxes POV

When everything faded to black I thought I was gonna wake up but I didn't instead I went into another dream. In this I woke up in a medical room surrounded by a bunch of shadow people, this freaked me out so I shot out of the bed and noticed an IV pumping some weird yellow liquid into my arm. I tore the IV out and started to run. One of the shadows stepped in my way I was a lot taller than him so I batted him aside with my hand. As I rushed into the hallway I was surrounded by a bunch of the shadow guys bigger than the last around 5' 8". They started to close in so I attacked the shadow that grabbed me first and beat the rest of them to shit. One I had injured before pulled out some kinda weapon and another one before him had hit me with some kind of sedative because I felt kinda woozy. The one with the weapon launched it but I wasn't about to go down I caught it and ripped the weapon away apparently he had a spare because he hit me with a second shot and god did it hurt, it felt like my body was on fire, I didn't know you could feel real pain in dreams. The shadow came towards me with a needle and stuck it in my arm must have been a sedative because I was knocked back out weird you can be knocked out in a dream.

When I thought I was gonna wake up I didn't instead I was in another dream I was in the middle of a white room wearing only a pair of jeans. All of a sudden my father walked out of the endless abyss of nothingness.

"DAD YOU'RE OK." I yelled excited to see him even if it was a dream. I ran towards him.

"Dad is this a dream?" I asked hoping it was real hoping beyond hope that my family wasn't dead.

"Yes buddy that's why I need this time to tell you something." My father said

"Well what is it dad?" I asked only to receive a hard smack to the face when I turned to give my dad a questioning look all I got in return was a sneer.

"Your a disgrace son. All the problems you caused its your fault I died not that man Luke's only your fault and I'm ashamed to call you my son." My father said coldly. My heart felt like it had been stabbed with a hot blade.

"No dad please I'm sorry I tried to save you I just couldn't." I said pleading with my father trying to get a hug or some sign he loved me. But instead he just stepped back out of reach.

"I only hug those I love boy you are no so. Of mine go get out of my sights." And with those final words my father disappeared. I sank to my knees feeling hot tears leak out of my eyes. My own father rejected me like I was a freak a beast undeserving of love.

"Look at you it's just like you to be weak and cry like a baby." A voice said. I looked up and saw my mother my heart leaped in happiness not hearing what she said. I still clinched to the hope one of my family members loved me. But my mother pushed me away.

"Don't touch me you disgusting filth!" She cried out. I felt pain creep into my very soul.

"Mom please please don't do this to me mom I love you please." I pleaded my voice cracking my heart breaking over and over and tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Look at you crying like a baby couldn't save me or any of us it's your fault we're dead you freak. I'm ashamed to have ever loved or called you my son." My mother said her voice and words like a sharp dagger stabbing me with each word. I went to hug her and she just faded into dust.

"Mom please no don't leave me like this. MOM IM SORRY IM SORRY I WAS SUCH A DISGRACE PLEASE I JUST WANT YOU BACK PLEASE! Please." I said yelling and then his voice reducing to a sobbing whisper.

"Look you guys it our stupid brother." I looked up to see his brother and sisters.

"Hey you guys are mom and dad feeling alright?" I said still clinging desperately to the hope that something was wrong and my family still loved me.

"Oh nothing's wrong just that you are idiot brother are still around. Why haven't you died yet huh? Or ran away from our family? We never wanted you or loved you. You were a mistake you forced mom and dad to get married you ended their happiness. We didn't mom and dad chose us but not you. You were a mistake." My oldest sister said and those words did it they killed the only hope I had left. My family hated me, regretted loving me and calling me their son and brother, I was a mistake, I forced my parents marriage.

"Go away." I growled at my siblings.

"Hurts doesn't to know the truth. How's your little whore doing? Hope Michael loosened her up real good." My sister said. That set me off.

"Shut up and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." I yelled I didn't want to hit them or hurt them they were still my family.

"Or what your gonna kill me like you did Luke oh great Angel Of Judgement. Your a joke, a monster, and a disgrace I don't understand why you even kept living." And that was it I stood up and went to tackle them and just as I was about to make contact they disappeared my sisters maniacal laughter echoing in the background.

I fell to my knees. _"Please just let me die I don't want this life anymore."_ I pleaded in my head. Then I heard laughter I looked up and saw Toni across the room I got up and made my way towards her.

"Toni what are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked angry she even showed up here.

"I just wanted to see my favorite freak and lie. How did it feel to know every time I said I love you was a lie? Hahaha still can't believe you thought a girl like me could ever love a guy like you. I mean come on you're a joke a hollow shell. Sure I never gave you a chance but Michaels already satisfied me in an hour more than you could in years." She said. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth trying to ignore the words. They hurt they felt like knives digging into his back.

"Awe is the little baby gonna cry? Figures you were always a little bitch. I can't believe I even had a crush on such a loser. Glad I found Michael otherwise I'd be stuck with your stupid ass." And again I just gritted my teeth I wasn't going to cry and prove her right. I wasn't a baby, I was no wimp. I was a man and I sure as hell wasn't gonna cry.

"Mmmmm it felt so good to have Michael inside me. Mmmmm widening out my walls feeling him thrust in and out just amazing." Then I lost it I slammed my fist into the wall right next to Toni's head I wasn't gonna hit her no but it had the desired effect she faded away and I started to wake up.

**Authors note: well for a while now guys I've been working in this little side story but as it got more intense and interesting I thought this would be a pretty good story to post as a kind of mortal world version of The Power Of Darkness story which I'm also gonna be writing but depending on where my heart is I might update one story more than another anyways there's a poll on my profile for a pairing in this story I figured let you guys decide even though I have one in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: now for all you guys waiting for me to update the power of darkness as much as I love that story my hearts in this one and I'm sure my hearts gonna move back and forth but the heart is where the home is right. Anyways story time **

Chapter 2

Foxes POV 

I woke up in a hospital bed my hands and feet bound to the bed by Velcro straps. I tugged on them trying to get up and out of them.

"No no can't have you going psycho again my face still hurts from last time." A voice said. I looked up to see Nico looking at me and massaging his jaw.

"What are you talking about going psycho again?" I asked

"Well about an hour ago your retard self got up your eyes completely black and totally knocked Nico into the wall and beat the hell out of 6 security guards till one hit you with a stun gun." Thalia said. I was confused till the realization hit me. The shadow beings that wasn't a dream.

"So those shadow things I was fighting were people?" I asked

"Yup." Percy said popping the p. I couldn't believe it 6 guards I mean I've been told I was good but that good.

"Yeah they hit you with a tranquilizer like twice and you didn't pass out till the second one." Annabeth said

"Are you alright bro?" Bianca asked. She isn't my blood sister and we didn't talk much I just called her my sister.

"Yea I'm good how long I been out for?" I asked.

"3 days." Nico answered

"When can I leave?" I asked

"A couple of days we stayed with you today and we'll visit but we still got school tomorrow." Annabeth answered

"Ok fair enough and Percy?" I said. Percy looked at me questioningly

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I said tears threatening to spill over.

"I just wanted to die I have no one left in this world except you guys and that's not enough to stay." I said feeling the tears prick my eyes and spill over a little. Percy clenched his fists.

"Your my friend hell you're like my goddamn brother I wasn't gonna let you die." Percy said sounding slightly angry at me. I let out a breath.

"Whatever doesn't matter now my suicidal thoughts are over." I said but in my head I thought. _"For now just till my feelings aren't overflowing."_

"Alright Fox we gotta go but we'll visit everyday till you get discharged." Annabeth said. As they were about to walk out Thalia walked over to me and slapped me in the face so hard he was seeing stars.

"Don't you ever think about doing that again or ill kill you myself." She said in a deadly serious tone. I looked at her my eyes emotionless, my face expressionless, and my voice empty and level.

"No promises." With that Thalia glared at me and left with the others. Eventually the doctor came over and ripped off the Velcro straps off my wrists and gave me my iPod. I massaged my wrists a little before saying.

"Thanks doctor..."

"Apollo Doctor Apollo." Apollo said

"Thanks Doctor Apollo you're a lifesaver can't be anywhere without my music." I said in thanks

"Well music is life right and we can't take your life from you so enjoy." Apollo said. This guy was pretty cool. When Apollo left I started thinking. Maybe I should move on I mean I've gotten asked out so many different times by girls but had been stuck waiting for the wrong one. It was like being at a train station so many different trains went past but I was so focused on one that i never rode any and was left in the same place. I looked out the window and began to think. All my life I just wanted love, happiness, and to be successful. But now I see that those things can be taken, everything can be taken so why not be something better why not be a hero.

A firefighter, a police officer, sure I can be one of those but something a little different maybe like a masked crime fighter. _"Wow aren't you just insane a masked crime fighter. No wonder Toni left you you're a joke." _The voice said

"Shut up." I mumbled to the voice

_"Awe does it hurt to know the truth what kinda person wants to be a masked hero? Only little kids." _The voice said

"I just wanna be a hero. I wanna be worth something. I want to feel needed by someone." I whispered sadness creeping into my heart.

"I just want to matter. I want to belong feel like someone depends on me. Is that so wrong?" I whispered to myself self-pity in my heart. I clenched my fist I didn't want pity not even from myself. What can pity do for me? Nothing it can't do anything. Foxes thought began to drift to Toni he remembered the night he found out she loved him like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

(This is texting language misspelled words are meant to be like that)

_My heart was pounding in my chest as I read the text messages Toni was sending me. I think she likes me._

_"I'm nothing special I always get friend zoned." I texted _

_"Awww yhuu are special especially to me:)." She replied, my heart felt like bursting in my chest I was so nervous, _

_"Thanks Toni." I replied but as I began to get nervous of this convo I changed the subject. _

_"Did Percy ever tell you the cheesy pickup lines he uses?" I asked idiot move probably but I was so nervous._

_"No what kind does he use?" She asked_

_"He says stuff like are those space pants cuz that ass is outta this world." I said cheesy lines I know._

_"Lls really?!buhh no we're talkin bout yhuu." She replied and my heart filled with dread what could they be saying? _

_"Oh is it anything bad?" I asked slightly nervous, Percy could be oblivious and I didn't tell anybody I liked Toni yet. _

_"No buhh yhuu have great friend dat thought I should tell yhuu how I feel about yhuu cuz I told him dat I would never play yhuu cuz yhuu are so important to me." She replied and my heart thudded trying to escape my chest. I was so excited I was important to her. _

_"Oh cause I thought u was givin me mixed signals I ain't wanna hurt u feelings by sayin something." I replied as earlier that day she walked past me not saying a word or giving me a hug like usual. _

_"Yhuu can tell me how yhuu feel I wont get mad." She replied_

_"I'm not angry or nothing just a lil hurt you walked past me and ain't even say bye or give me a hug." I replied _

_"Ohh.I'm really sorry Fox." She said I could practically feel the guilt through the phone. _

_"Lmao it's cool Toni I figured u just ain't see me besides I had 2 take a test after school anyways." I replied trying to ease tension and guilt. _

_"Ohh. OK buhh do yhuu wanna kno something?" She replied back. I was excited, what was she gonna tell me? _

_"Yeah sure the more u know the more u grow." I replied stupid childish line. _

_"I really miss yhuu * a little embarrassed*." She misses me? She misses me! It's only been a day. Yes it's something. _

_"don't be embarrassed I miss u 2 actually a lot *starts blushing*." I replied trying to make us both less nervous. _

_"Awww now I'm blushing *smiling a little to hard buhh idc* I really buhh I was too scared to say I miss u." She replied. She has feelings for me that obvious now I'm so excited! Yes! Yes! _

_"U aint gotta be scared 2 tell me Toni we trust each other member and here I was thinking I was friend zoned like a dumbass." I replied trying to be slightly funny which through a text was kinda hard to do. _

_"I kno buhh I'm shy wen it comes to my love life." Toni texted. I felt my heart stop she did like me in a romantic way. Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you Percy! _

_"I am 2 Toni u know I likely literally had a heart attack when I told u how I felt." It's true I was so nervous I could've yesterday _

_"Do yhuu really think I would play yhuu?!" She asked _

_"I've dealed with my fair share of shitty girlfriends that played me so much I stopped knowing who wasn't playin and who was I'm sorry i thought u was playin me Toni and to be honest I didn't think u were playin Me." I replied and that was the truth I had been played and broken so many times it got hard to believe if people said they like like or love me. _

_"Ohh. I would never do dat to yhuu cuz...Nvm" she said and now I was curious and excited. _

_"Lmao come on u can tell me why." I replied trying to make her feel comfortable. _

_"I think yhuu are gettin to me in da way I'm scared of I think I'm falling for yhuu *blushing*." There it was __**I think I'm falling for you **__those 6 words meant everything to me. My heart leaped I was so happy the girl I loved liked me back. _

_"Why r u scared 2 fall for me Toni I would catch u and I'm not gonna lie Toni after like a week if being your husband I started 2 like u and I just didn't know exactly Wat 2 do." I replied and it was true I loved her a little while after we became fake married. _

_"Cuz yhuu are so different for most boy wen I see its like I juss wanna kiss you :*." My crush whenever she sees me wants to kiss me can life get any better. _

_"I feel the same way I just don't wanna get slapped so I don't do it but like that one time when u came up 2 me after your gym class and u laid your head on my chest I felt like u really trusted me and it made me feel like the luckiest guy right then." I replied and most people would think its cheesy but the feeling of trust she had given me was awesome she trusted me enough to tell secrets or spill her heart. _

_"I do trust yhuu a lot more than most people and I kno yhuu would never take me for granted." She replied._

_"How could I take u for granted I wasn't gonna say this but u really r one of the only reasons I come 2 school and probably the only thing keepin me from droping out." This was completely true my parents said if I wanted to I could drop out._

_"Awww :'( stop yahh gnna make me cry." She replied._

_"No no don't cry Toni lmao for once a girl is into me as much as I'm into them usually it's I like the girl but they friendzone me but this time is different yes I'm so happy. And then I woke up lmao." Now this wasn't exactly a joke the last part, I actually felt like at any moment reality would slap me and say SIKE and everything would get taken from me. _

_":D :'( :D dats me laughing while I cry lls." She replied _

_"Lmao why cause I said then I wake up." I said _

_"Yheaa and can I tell one thing?" She replied guess she still doesn't realize she can tell me anything._

_"Sure Toni we trust each other member." I replied trying to ease her nerves. _

_"Yheaa buhh I hope I marry yhuu or someone like yhuu wen I get married." She replied and my heart stopped. Marry someone like me? She likes me that much? Thank you! Thank you! I finally found a girl that likes me for me and likes me a lot too._

_"I was actually thinking the same thing but I ain't wanna say anything." I replied _

_"Yhuu should have buhh now I kno I would be lucky to marry yhuu :D." She said and I got excited. _

_"Why's that?" I wasn't an idiot I wasn't the hottest stuff on the market. _

_"Cuz yhuu are amazing yhuu like me even wen I act like a mean bitch." She said and I couldn't believe it she was never mean to me and if she was it was only a joke. _

_"Lmao u don't act like a mean bitch at least not 2 me 2 me your nice unless I say something dirty then your like make me slap u." I replied and it was true any dirty thing I said she would reply with that, her catch phrase if you think about it._

_"Dats cuz yahh mind is too dirty buhh to be honest dats one of da things I love about yhuu." She replied. Finally somebody sees the beauty of my dirty mind. _

_"I told u didn't I so Wat r we now boyfriend and girlfriend or do u still wanna wait?" I asked I hope she say boyfriend and girlfriend. Please I really like her. _

_"Ummmm idk." She replied and my heart sank a little. Calm down Fox maybe she's just gotta a lotta shit going on._

_"Ill let u pick considering I'm all for it and u get 2 make the final choice. After all I told u I wouldn't force u into anything. Why don't u sleep on it cause I ain't gonna lie I'm tired as shit and u probably r 2 so let's both get some sleep Toni k night Angel." I replied. _

_"Angel!?" She said. Whoops moving to quickly. _

_"I mean yea I figured I could call you something a nickname and angel sounds the best cuz that's wat you are Toni your my angel." _

_"AWWWWW ok I love you Fox." She replied and this surprised me. No one besides family has EVER and I mean EVER said I love you to me I was so happy._

_Flashback end_

I felt tears prick my eyes. All those words she said did they ever mean anything? Were they all lies and games?

_"Figures the first girl to really tell you I love you and she leaves you. You should've known you're a freak everyone you love leaves for a reason." _The voice in my head said

"Why can't you ever just shut up." I mumbled

_"Because the truth can never be silenced and that's why the words hurt so much because you know it's all true." The voice said_

_"A disgrace to your family, a disgrace to mankind. Why would anyone love you?" The voice said _

"I said shut up." I spoke normally this time.

"Who are you talking to?" The nurse asked, I couldn't tell her they'd think I was crazy.

"Nothing just thinking." I replied she frowned but nodded. I put my headphones on and went to play a song 3 days in here huh let's hope their good.

Toni's POV 

When I went into school and sat down at my table Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca glared at me.

"Where's Fox?" I asked noticing he wasn't here.

"Why do you care? Didn't seem to care how he was before." Thalia said. I glared at her I still loved Fox and I knew Thalia had a crush on Fox but I also knew that Fox thought of Thalia as more of a sister.

"Because I love him. I swear I always did I just thought he left me as stupid as that sounds." I said, Thalia's eyes softened a little as she could sense my turmoil

"I can't forget what you did but if Fox forgives you then we can put the past behind us." She said then I noticed the new girl what was her name Artemis I think sitting by Thalia.

"The new girl your new friend now thals." I asked.

"Yeah this is Artemis she's really nice." Thalia said.

"Did you tell her about all of this yet?" I asked.

Artemis POV

I had no idea what they were talking about but I knew it was something important as Thalia seemed incredibly worried. I also knew they were talking about a boy. Ugh men the source of all the worlds problems. I can't stand them and now they hit on me constantly this boy their talking about is no different than the rest. The bell rang stopping Thalia and the girl Toni I think it was discussion. As we were walking I decided to ask Thalia a question.

"Thalia who's Fox and why were you and that girl talking so much about him?" I asked, Thalia stiffened slightly.

"This boy he's a really good friend of mine. That girl Toni he really liked her, he loved her. Fox went to jail for killing his family's murderer and Toni cheated on him while he was there." She said her voice laced with sadness.

"Why isn't he here today?" I asked and Thalia leaned against a locker.

"He tried to commit suicide by slitting his wrists." She said breathing heavily she was angry I could tell.

"Why would he do that? What happened?" I asked extremely curious now.

"He felt that with his family dead and Toni no longer with him that he had no reason to live so he tried to end himself." She said clenching her fists.

"You should meet him you can come with us later today." Thalia said, my eyes widened should I go I mean why not I mean sure he's male but all of Thalia's male friends are good people.

Foxes POV

I was in the hospital this was my last day I get discharged tonight thank god it's so boring here. I sat there waiting for Percy and the gang to come in and hang out I was so bored. Finally they came in through the door.

"Thank god I was getting so bored you guys." Then I noticed a girl with them I'd never seen before.

"Guys I think you got a stow away, who's that?" I asked, Thalia and Percy laughed

"She's not a stow away she's the new girl up at school we thought you should meet her. Artemis meet Fox. Fox meet Artemis. Be careful though she hates boys." Thalia said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Than why the hell would you bring her here to a BOYS hospital room." I asked looking Artemis up and down. She was very pretty, she had auburn hair and what looked like silver eyes as they had more of a shine to them than Annabeth's grey eyes, she was tall for a girl around 5' 7". She had a very athletic body and seemed very strong. She had a very pretty face that looked like it had on no make-up what so ever but she still had slightly Rosy lips. She had a pretty tan complexion.

"Hi Fox I'm Artemis like Thalia said." She said offering her hand for me to shake. I looked at her hand.

"You hate men why would you touch me?" I asked, I didn't trust it. She smirked.

"You're smarter than your friends were." She said pulling a hand buzzer off her finger.

"Awww what Fox didn't fall for it." Nico said and pointed at me.

"You are a buzz kill I was so looking forward to that as payback for smacking me into a door."

"That wasn't my fault I thought I was dreaming." I defended

"What are you guys talking about?" Artemis asked. Thalia told her the whole story extremely detailed not leaving out anything. Artemis eyes widened.

"6 guards? you beat up 6 guards?" She said

"I thought it was a dream and that they were shadow people." I said shrugging my shoulders. Artemis burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked, while noticing she had a very musical laugh Toni didn't have a musical laugh.

"You... You thought they were shadow people." She said laughing hysterically.

"Alright alright but I thought it was a dream my vision was weird." I defended

"Still it's funny." She said getting her laugh under control. She smiled at me and I noticed she had a beautiful smile Toni had a beautiful smile too. They both had smiles that twisted their faces into beautiful expressions.

"Fox." A doctor said knocking on the door.

"Yeah what's up doctor Apollo." I asked

"Doctor Apollo? Apollo?" Artemis said turning around.

"Artemis what are you doing here?" Apollo asked

"Well my friends from school brought me." Artemis said

"It's fine don't worry little sis have fun." Apollo said

"Fox you've been discharged you can leave." Apollo told me

"Thanks doc you've been a real help." I said

"Your welcome." And with that he left. I hopped out of bed without a shirt and noticed all the girls even Artemis were looking at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked

Artemis POV

"What?" Fox asked. What did he mean by what, he was ripped and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one that didn't know because Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca stared too. Fox had well defined biceps forearms and pecs, he had a completely developed 6 pack developing into an 8 pack and had that v-shape to his body.

"What do you mean what Fox where'd those come from?" Thalia said pointing at Foxes muscles.

"Oh these their inflatable kinda like that spongebob episode." Fox said joking around.

"Seriously now Fox." Thalia said raising an eyebrow. I couldn't stop looking at Fox. "_What are you doing Artemis you can't be ogling a man pull it together." _I looked away but heard Fox say

"In jail I had nothing to do but work out and wait to leave."

"Well I'm gonna have to visit jail a couple times than." Percy joked.

"Yea guess so come on let's take my car." Fox said

Foxes POV

We walked into the parking lot of the hospital and I unlocked my car.

"That's your car?" Artemis asked and I smirked

"Yeah that's my car." We were looking at a 1960s Mustang Boss I had completely tricked out with a stereo system like no other. It was black with blue flames down the hood and sides of the car.

"Artemis you can have shotgun." I said and she slapped me

"Owwwwww what was that for?" I asked my cheek aching

"Trying to hit on me I know that girls that sit in shotgun usually date the driver." She said

"Well yeah but I figured you wouldn't want to be crammed in the backseat with males." I said and Artemis looked slightly guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry you were just trying to be nice." She said quietly she obviously didn't like apologizing, I smiled.

"It's fine you didn't know I understand that you thought I was hitting on you." I said easing her embarrassment.

"Alright now everyone in." I said. Then the 5 people crammed into the back seat some laying sardine style across each others laps. Artemis sat in the front very comfortable.

"Imma drop y'all off at your houses ok? Artemis is it cool if I take you to Thalia's house?" I asked

"Yeah that's fine thank you." She said I smiled at her.

"Your welcome." I said

"Fox turn on the tunes come on three days grace can't be kept at peace." Thalia said.

"Thalia just because your last names in a band doesn't mean imma play that band." Thalia last name coincidentally was grace like Toni's and Thalia used to be excited about that now it probably irritated her. _"I never loved you." _The words suddenly echoed in my head like a broken record and my hands tightened on the wheel.

"Fox are you alright?" Thalia asked

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." I said and started the car then I put on some tunes hmmmm which song which song. Thalia wanted Three Days Grace yeah that's a good band what about I hate everything about you perfect

**I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace **

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**Only when I stop to think about you,**

**I know**

**Only when you stop to think about me,**

**do you know?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me?**

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You love me**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

I had dropped Percy and Nico off all the girls wanted to go to Thalia's house which I didn't mind easier than driving everywhere. Artemis had climbed into the back with the girls. They gossiped and I picked another song. How about another Three Days Grace song they are a good band. Hmmm I got it Last To Know by Three Days Grace

**Last To Know by Three Days Grace **

**She just walked away**

**Why didn't she tell me?**

**And where do I go tonight?**

**This isn't happening to me**

**This can't be happening to me**

**She didn't say a word**

**Just walked away**

**You were the first to say**

**That we were not okay**

**You were the first to lie**

**When we were not alright**

**this was my first love**

**She was the first to go**

**And when she left me for you**

**I was the last to know**

**Why didn't she tell me**

**Where to go tonight?**

**She didn't say word**

**She just walked away**

**You were the first to say**

**That we were not okay**

**You were the first to lie**

**When we were not alright**

**this was my first love**

**She was the first to go**

**And when she left me for you**

**I was the last to know**

**I'll be the first to say**

**That now I'm okay**

**And for the first time**

**I've opened up my eyes**

**This was my worst love**

**You'll be the first to go**

**And when she leaves you for dead**

**You'll be the last to know [x2]**

I dropped the girls off at Thalia's house and then I went home. On my way there I put on another song. I knew the perfect song love drunk

**Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

**Top down in the summer sun**

**The day we met was like a hit-and-run**

**And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)**

**The sky was burning up like fireworks**

**You made me want you oh so bad it hurt**

**But girl in case you haven't heard**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying**

**Say hello to goodbye**

**Cause just one sip would make me sick**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, but now it's over**

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes**

**We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride**

**The world stuck in black and white**

**You drove me crazy every time we touched**

**Now I'm so broken that I can't get up**

**Oh girl you make me such a lush**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying**

**Say hello to goodbye**

**Cause just one sip would make me sick**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, but now it's over**

**All the time I wasted on you**

**All the bullshit you put me through**

**Checking into rehab cause everything that we had**

**Didn't mean a thing to you**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, forever is over**

**We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight**

**So don't call me crying**

**Say hello to goodbye**

**Cause just one sip would make me sick**

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover**

**I'll love you forever, but now it's over**

**Now it's over**

**Still taste it on my tongue**

**Now It's over...**

As I listened to the song it described my feelings about my situation with Toni perfectly absolutely perfectly. I put the song on repeat and listened to it till I got home then I went into my house. No more suicide but drinking I never promised anything. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started to drink I put my headphones on and decided to just drink and listen. Once the bottle was finished I went upstairs and took a shower then I went to bed.

I had the same dream as at the hospital only it was just the white room and everyone I loved taunting me with painful words that felt like whips against my heart. I woke up the next morning scared hurt and broken the words my family said were worse than the first time and Toni taunted me with every fear I had that's when I realized that the dream was my worst fear everything I loved turning on me. Becoming an outcast to everyone I love. I got dressed but not in my usual clothes oh no I was a different person now. I put on black jeans and a pair of tan boots. I got my t-shirt that said keep calm and fuck love on the front and put on my leather jacket. I put on a pair of sunglasses. I did my bathroom business and went outside to catch the bus.

Now I know what you're thinking what kind of dumbass catches the bus when you have a car my answer when you have to pay for gas you'll understand. I hopped on the bus and rode it to school it was a fairly short ride not many people I went upstairs and sat down in my usual desk that was right next to Toni out of habit but I saw Artemis had a free seat next to her so I leaned over and asked

"Artemis can I sit there I don't want to sit next to Toni it's kinda a reminder of my pain." She looked at me confused.

"Fox?" She said I chuckled

"Yeah it's me who'd you think it was?" I asked

"I don't know you just look different and yeah you can sit here." I said my thanks and got up and sat next to Artemis then my friends came in and all sat down Toni's seat empty then she walked in and I looked at her when she sat down she had a big bruise on her cheek.

"Toni what's that bruise from?" She looked up at me with a surprised look probably can't believe I'm talking to her.

"What?" She said confused

"I said where. Did. That. Bruise. Come. From." She looked nervous to answer I clenched my fist and held the desk so tightly my knuckles were white.

"It was Michael wasn't it?" I said anger seeping into my voice but why did I care.

"Hey how's my favorite bitch doing?" I looked to see Michael in the doorway looking smug.

"I see you still got my souvenir from last night I still got your claw marks to." He said. So Michael did hit her and now he was bragging about it oh hell no I may be hurt but nobody talks to women like that. I stood up and glared at Michael.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." I said coldly. Everyone looked surprised that I stood up for Toni including her.

"Stay outta my business Fox." Michael growled.

"Well when you hurt people I care about it becomes my business you little shit. You gave her bruise remember when I said that if you hurt people I love you'd end up like the last guy who did it." I said standing up Michael came towards me.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it." He said guess he still didn't learn his lesson so I grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder so he landed on the desks I looked him straight in the eyes, Michaels face was pure white.

"I said I would kill you didn't I, I said I would do it." I threatened then I heard Toni say something to me she said

"Fox leave him alone This isn't you." My anger bristled I loved her I truly loved her gave her my heart, never hit her, never yelled at her, always supported her and she leaves me. I didn't let go of Michael.

"I spared you once. Make this mistake again and I won't spare you a second time." I let him go and say down for class.

Line break lunch time

Toni's POV

"He stood up for you after everything?" My twin asked

"Yeah he did."

"And you still chose not to let Fox beat the living shit outta Michael?"

"Unfortunately yeah."

"God damn it Toni he's a good guy one of the only few after all Percy's dating Annabeth and Nicos attempting to date Thalia. Tons of girl are after him. Hell if I was single I'd be after him to I mean just look at him he's a hunk now especially with his new look it makes him look dangerous." My twin said licking her lips as she gazed at Fox. It was true he was good to me treated me like a queen and I left him for a guy not even half as good. What is wrong with me?

"You heard the rumors people say Artemis might have a crush on Fox and he might like her back." She said

"Really already?" I said. While I wouldn't say it out loud I was jealous that Artemis might have Fox while I didn't.

"Yeah really." She replied

"Well that gonna be a problem we gotta make sure they don't get together." I said

"You sure Toni I mean it could end really bad."

"I'm positive."

Foxes POV 

I was sitting at my lunch table alone my friends hadn't gotten here yet I decided to jam to some tunes while I waited I put on my headphones and looked through my songs list till I found make it stop by rise against

**Make It Stop(Septembers Children) by Rise Against **

**Woah, woah.**

**Bang, bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,**

**Then gone forever.**

**It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised?**

**Think back to the days we laughed.**

**We braved these bitter storms together.**

**Brought to his knees he cried,**

**But on his feet he died.**

**What God would damn a heart?**

**And what God drove us apart?**

**What God could?**

**Make it stop.**

**Let this end.**

**Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.**

**It's come to this,**

**A weightless step.**

**On the way down singing,**

**Woah, woah.**

**Bang, bang from the closet walls,**

**The schoolhouse halls,**

**The shotgun's loaded.**

**Push me and I'll push back.**

**I'm done asking, I demand.**

**From a nation under God,**

**I feel its love like a cattle prod.**

**Born free, but still they hate.**

**Born me, no I can't change.**

**It's always darkest just before the dawn.**

**So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.**

**Make it stop.**

**Let this end,**

**Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.**

**It's come to this,**

**A weightless step.**

**On the way down singing,**

**Woah, woah.**

**The cold river washed him away,**

**But how could we forget?**

**The gatherings hold candles, but not their tongues.**

**And too much blood has flown from the wrists,**

**Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss.**

**Who will rise to stop the blood?**

**We're calling for,**

**Insisting on, a different beat, yeah.**

**A brand new song.**

**Whoa, whoa [x3]**

**(Tyler Clementi, age 18.**

**Billy Lucas, age 15.**

**Harrison Chase Brown, age 15**

**Cody J. Barker, age 17**

**Seth Walsh, age 13.)**

**Make it stop,**

**Let this end.**

**This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.**

**But proud I stand of who I am,**

**I plan to go on living.**

**Make it stop,**

**Let this end,**

**All these years pushed to the ledge,**

**But proud I stand, of who I am,**

**I plan to go on living**

-line break-

I woke up from my nightmare breathing extremely heavy and covered in sweat. God damn it, it's not that bad you pansy. I stood up and put on some pants and shoes and a jacket, no shirt, I went downstairs, grabbed my wallet and keys to my house. I went outside and started walking to the bar it was raining outside. I put my headphones on and put on Black Dahlia by HollyWood Undead

**Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead**

**I loved you, you made me hate me.**

**You gave me hate, see?**

**It saved me and these tears are deadly.**

**You feel that?**

**I rip back, every time you tried to seal that.**

**You feel bad?**

**You feel sad?**

**I'm sorry, hell, no, fuck that!**

**It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.**

**This strife – it dies. This life and these lies.**

**These lungs have sung this song for too long, and it's true I hurt too, remember I loved you.**

**I've lost it all fell today it's all the same**

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry no (no)**

**I've been abused, I feel so used because of you**

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry no (no)**

**I wish I could have quit you.**

**I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you.**

**The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through**

**Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!**

**How could you do this to me?**

**Look at what I made for you**

**It never was enough and the world is what I gave you**

**I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up**

**Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!**

**I've lost it all fell today it's all the same**

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry no (no)**

**I've been abused, I feel so used because of you**

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry no (no)**

**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**

**And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.**

**Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.**

**And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.**

**I've lost it all fell today it's all the same**

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry no (no)**

**I've been abused, I feel so used because of you**

**I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)**

**I'm sorry no (no)**

Once I got there I walked inside the smell of beer and peanuts invaded my nostrils, cigarette smoke swirled in the air, and a few bikers were playing pool over by some circular tables on the right side of the bar. I went and sat at the actual bar on the left side.

"I'd like the strongest drink you've got bartender." I said my nightmare had been the same as always those I loved and cared about hurting me with their words, taunting me with my fears. I've learned from my dreams what I'm most afraid of. It's not death or fire or anything like that no it's my future. I'm scared of losing everything I've loved as well but that was a part of my future, my family taunts me with my future my fears of being alone for my whole life. Death seems like an easy out and I'm leaning to it more and more but I can't do that to my friends I just can't.

"Here you go kid some everclear. You might wanna..." But I wasn't listening as I started chugging the bottle. Jesus Christ the drink burned horribly it had no taste whatsoever in fact it was like someone put acid in a bottle and lit it on fire, I liked it.

"Well damn kid you chugged it like nothing." The bartender said I was leaning on the bottle which I chugged half of, I chuckled.

"When you've been to hell nothing hurts you anymore." I said and chugged the rest of the bottle feeling dizzy and my vision was blurry. Thank God I walked here.

"What kinda hell you talkin bout kid?" I looked him straight in the eyes

"The kind that could make a man beg for death." I said calmly, the bartenders eyes widened before he grabbed another bottle of everclear and put it in front of me.

"In that case you'll need this." I laughed at this simple gesture for it meant the most.

"Thank you but if anything I need that." I said gesturing at the handgun behind the counter. The bartenders eyes widened and he put another bottle on the counter.

"Than you're gonna need more than one my friend." The bartender said smiling at me. I smiled back at him before speaking.

"Thank you..." I trailed off I didn't know his name.

"Ryan my names Ryan." He said and I reached out to shake his hand. He took it and gave it a good shake.

"I'm Fox Greyson." I said. He smiled and nodded and I popped the lid off my next bottle of everclear. I started chugging it feeling the flaming acid burn my throat. My head felt lighter and I felt my heart speed up, my vision cleared slightly. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see the biker guys behind me.

"This is my bar what're you doin here?" He said he had a western cowboy accent.

"What's it look like? I'm drinking." I said and took another gulp of everclear. This didn't impress him it just made him angry. He grabbed my shoulder and bunched my jacket up in his fist.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me. When you experience my pain than you can tell me what to do." I said slowly and I gripped the neck of the everclear bottle tightly.

"What are you gonna do about it kid? I can tell you whatever I want and you can't do a damn thing." He taunted I turned around and smashed the bottle right against his temple. He fell back onto a table and flipped it over, I dropped the broken bottle, I killed once it wasn't happening again nope not ever. I heard a song come on oh this was a great fight song. I'm gonna have to thank Ryan later.

**Nobody Likes Me by Deuce **

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**But I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

The one guy punched me in the side of my face while I was off guard and I fell back against the counter.

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**Why? 'Cause I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

The song rang in my ears nobody liked me but it was because I didn't like them either. I jumped up and grabbed the one guy and flipped him into the other guy who was too shocked to do anything.

**All this hate you gave me that turned me deranged**

**Now I'm burning in the flames**

**All the things you said, they've been stuck in my head**

I began to slam my fists into the mans face repeatedly. I was so sick of getting pushed around for being nice. Now I'm cold and ruthless, this world was gonna take me and my scars or it was gonna burn.

**And now I'm at it again, an addict**

**Welcome to hell bitch**

**You can't do nothing about it**

I was gonna do something about this hell whether it's take control of it or burn with it. I'm coming out on top. I pulled back my fist and nailed him in the face again, I picked him up and threw him across the room.

**Out of my way faggot, you heard what I said dammit**

**I am an automatic ready to fire back at**

**All the fuckers laughing**

I was sick of it all it was time I let loose I watched as the one I've been fighting for a while came at me and land 3 good hits to my face, than 4 more to stomach. I felt myself start to get tired and I fell to one knee.

**Not gonna lie about it, I'm gonna wreck havoc**

**Everyone's dying**

**Don't matter**

I began to stand up before I felt a huge impact hit my back and shatter. Than the pain set in not the worst pain I felt, but still a really bad ache.

**This is my chance**

**Maybe my last**

**And if I leave**

**There's no way back**

I stood up and saw the one who had been standing aside holding a broken chair. That's when it dawned on me he had smashed the chair over my back. That pissed me off here i was fighting cleanly and he starts busting chairs over my back.

**This is your fate**

**When worlds collapse**

**I took my pain**

**Now give it back**

I moved towards him swiftly but his friend stepped in the way and the punch hit him in the stomach causing him to hunch over.

**I give it back, give it back**

**Only one of us will laugh last**

**Now give it back...**

**I give it back, give it back**

**Break this whole fucking world in half**

I began to unleash a fury of punches at the man's stomach. I don't know why I was so angry but I felt it taking me over.

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**But I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh **

The other guy came and grabbed me, tossing me across the room. I hit wall and broke a few pictures then I hit the floor. I groaned as I stood back up.

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**Why? 'Cause I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

I ran and kicked the big guy straight in his chest knocking him into the counter. The other guy pulled out a knife and the man I hit with the bottle was standing again, blood dripping from the side of his face.

**I used to have so many friends**

**I thought I could trust**

**But when it came to saving me**

**You let me self-destruct**

I kept an eye on both of them as best as i could while watching big oaf stand up. The one that was bleeding rushed at me I grabbed his arm twisted it and slammed his upper body on a table.

**Well I'm back now, I'm seeking out this vengeance**

**Not to mention that this black cloud, it sticks around**

**And visits my intuition, won't let me back down**

"God damn does this kid ever go down." The Oaf said, I smirked at that I was good. I looked at the guy I had in a hold, I smirked and snapped his arm at the elbow.

"Johnny!" The guy with the knife said

**And I swear to God, my heart is like a piston**

**Pumping rage into this engine, turn the keys to my ignition**

The oaf grabbed me and put me in a headlock, while the man with the knife came toward me.

"Paybacks a bitch. This is for Johnny. Oliver hold him still." The man with the knife said and Olivers grip tightened on my head like he was trying to crush it.

**Listen nobody likes me **

**Enlightening, it excites me **

I felt the man's knife drag slowly across my chest scratching it but not cutting me.

"Hurry up Tommy I'm gettin tired of holding him" Oliver said, Tommy pulled back the knife and stabbed it in between my ribs right above my stomach. I gasped feeling the cold metal puncture my skin.

**And I talk this shit with the lyrics I spit**

**And still nobody will fight me**

I began struggling to escape from Olivers grip but it wasn't easy. I lifted my feet up and kicked Tommy away from me and slammed Oliver against the wall. I began to savagely smash my fists into Tommy's face, feeling my face turn up into a sadistic smile.

**Try walking a mile in my shoes**

**And get beat with your own Nikes**

Just as I was going for the finishing blow I felt a knife stab into my bicep. I turned around to see Oliver with a knife in his hand, my blood giving the blade a sickly shine.

**I'm a grimey motherfucker**

**With a mic' so call me Mikey **

I saw Oliver bring the blade down, out of instinct i put my arm up to block it earning me a long gash down the width of my forearm.

**I got no patience lately**

**For these fucking faggots**

**Fecking making lies up**

**Wise up**

I rocked Oliver with a punch from my right arm, which seemed to be the only arm that wasn't injured. I followed up with a left hook to his jaw. I was sick of being pushed around by big people.

**And if you really think you can take me**

**Wake me up from this lazy battle**

**Rattle you with my crazy battle **

I brought my fist back and slammed it into Olivers stomach over and over again. I was so tired of all this bullcrap. Can't I have a drink in peace? Why does every part of my life have to be a constant struggle?

**Pay my dues back on the saddle**

**The lonely road that I slowly travel**

I've been alone my whole life, but never have I been this alone, no family, no love, and I'm losing my friends slowly.

**This is my chance**

**Maybe my last**

**And if I leave**

**There's no way back**

I heard the click of a gun hammer being cocked, I turned around to see Johnny standing behind me a handgun aimed at my chest. I let Oliver slide to the floor his face a bloody pulp .

"Step away from him quickly now or I'll blow your face off." Johnny said angrily .

**This is your fate**

**When worlds collapse**

**I took my pain**

**Now give it back**

I stepped away from Oliver like Johnny said to, holding my hands up. I walked towards Johnny getting ready to disarm him.

"Step any closer and you're gonna get a one way ticket to Hell." Johnny said, his only mistake was he stepped in reach.

**I give it back, give it back**

**Only one of us will laugh last**

**Now give it back…**

I grabbed the gun barrel and pulled him towards me me while pointing the gun away from my body. I punched him in his face with as much force as I could then I brought my elbow down on his breaking his only good arm leaving him defenseless.

**I give it back, give it back**

**Break this whole fucking world in half**

**Break this world in half! **

I spun around behind him and kicked him in the back of his left knee forcing him to kneel.

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**But I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

I pulled back my foot and did a spin kick straight into his jaw knocking him out cold.

"Boss!" Oliver shouted he stood up seething with rage.

"You're gonna pay for that!" His anger was evident in his words. I cracked my knuckles and then my neck.

"Bring it on"

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**Why? 'Cause I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

I watched as oliver charged towards me like an angry bull, I tensed my leg muscles ready to move. Just as he was about to barrel into me I jumped and flipped over him putting my hands on his head and pushing off for extra height.

**You thought you figured it out**

**You thought you figured it out**

**Uh huh, you thought you figured it out**

**You thought you... figured me out!**

I turned around quickly but not quick enough as Oliver grabbed my neck and slammed me against the wall. I struggled to escape as I gasped for air. I began to kick at Oliver but it didn't seem to affect the behemoth.

**You'll never figure me out!**

**You can't figure me out!**

**Shut the fuck up!**

**I'll burn you fuckers down! **

I saw dots beginning to swim in my vision and I knew I would black out if I didn't breath soon. I pulled my foot back and kicked Oliver straight in his nose, effectively breaking it.

**I know you're proud**

**I held my ground**

**Time's running out **

He dropped me onto the floor, I jumped up and punched him straight in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. When he hunched over I balled up both of my fists and slammed them into Olivers back knocking him to the floor.

**You hear the crowd**

**They know you're down**

**Time's running out**

I stood up and saw Tommy walking towards me. I started walking towards him ready to knock him out cold.

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**But I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

He aimed a punch at my face which I dodged and followed up with a punch to his stomach and a kick to his leg.

**Nobody likes me**

**No one likes me**

**Why? 'Cause I don't like them**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

He nailed me in the stomach and I heard Oliver getting up behind me but my focus was on Tommy. I grabbed Tommy's head and slammed his face into my knee.

**Now it's much too late**

**To say you're sorry**

**Don't care what you think**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

Tommy was out cold after that.

"Come on Ollie just you and me." I said turning around only to get punched in the face by Oliver. I recovered from the punch and kicked Oliver in the face and slammed his head against the bar knocking him out cold.

**Now it's much too late**

**To say you're sorry**

**Don't care what you think**

**Uh huh, I don't, nu uh**

"I warned you guys." I said and dragged them all over to the door so the police could get them.

"Ryan I'm sorry about all of this." I said feeling guilty about the mess as I helped clean up. He began laughing really loud.

"I'm not mad at you. Those guys been causin a ruckus for months now. And I think they ain't comin back after that whoopin." He said laughing, I smiled he was a light hearted guy, I think I made a new friend. We cleaned up for a few hours, after saying goodbye and took my leftover bottles home with me stepping into the soaking, cold rain. I stumbled home feeling sad and lonely even worse than before. Once I got home I wrapped my cuts and wounds in gauze bandages and crashed onto my bed.

**Authors Note: so I know a lot of people are waiting for the power of darkness update and it's coming in working on it brainstorming ideas with my beta but I was feeling a little depressed which is why I wrote this story as well to kinda vent my feelings into words. I put a poll up on who Fox should date so I'd really like your feedback on that. Thanks see you next chapter.**


End file.
